Feeding bottles for babies have a standard external thread. This is adapted to receive either a threaded cover for transport and storage in the sterile condition, or to receive a threaded ring for clamping a flange of a rubber nipple against the neck of the bottle. There are many sources of fluid in sterile bottles that would be convenient for baby feeding on occasion. Unfortunately, they are made for adult consumption with small external threads incompatible with the standard nipple clamp ring. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,449 issued Mar. 12, 2002 to Smith discusses the prior art inventions for using these bottles with a nipple. They all involve employing the external threads of the bottle. Since the various beverage bottles may have different threads, and some may have no threads, it would be advantageous to have an adapter that did not rely on the screw threads of the container.